


The Black Dog

by nattiecake08



Category: Grantchester (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26479612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nattiecake08/pseuds/nattiecake08
Summary: An exploration into Leonard’s love for Dickens
Relationships: A man and his dog
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	The Black Dog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [findenquire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/findenquire/gifts).



> This is just a sweet little drabble for Ella and her fur baby Lily <3

For most of his early years, Leonard had been hounded by the metaphorical black dog, an ever-present stalking figure howling anguish from its dripping jowls, representing every shred of grief and desolation swirling inside him.

Then he moved to Grantchester, and a rather different kind came bounding into his life. He had grown up wary of all but the smallest dogs after an unpleasant experience with a neighbour’s German Shepherd. But the first time he met Dickens, and the bumbling pup ran to greet him, bestowing him with biscuit-smelling kisses, Leonard’s heart was stolen.

When he first started as curate, and would return to the vicarage of an evening, to that telltale scratch of claws on wood and tail wagging a frenzy, Leonard thought to himself that no creature on Earth had ever been so happy to see him before. It was a thought that struck him again when he returned home, suitcase in hand, at Will’s behest, to the happy tones of Dickens’ communicative bark. One that made him feel sick with guilt to the pit of his stomach that he could have ever contemplated leaving his faithful pet behind.

He had found in Dickens a faithful companion who would lay at his feet as he read, someone to traverse the meadows with. A new-found friendship, so selflessly bestowed. The handsome Labrador had yanked him, lead-clutching, out of his shell, ingratiating him with the villagers.

On some of those long, dark nights, when the voices got too loud and dawn’s light seemed as if she would never break, Leonard would tiptoe downstairs and sit on the floor with Dickens, feel the steady heartbeat fluttering in his chest, the warmth of his bulk in his embrace, wet nose nudging his cheek in concern. Those soulful amber eyes, so pure and loving that Leonard marveled that God had created such a steadfast best friend for mankind. God forbid Mrs C should ever hear, but he believed a truly fair afterlife included a heaven for such loyal creatures.

Leonard knew that Daniel couldn’t be anything other than a good man when he saw how he and Dickens warmed to each other. And bless him if he didn’t provide the perfect excuse to be seen walking the path to Daniel’s cottage.

When he would quarrel with Daniel or Will or, more often than not, Mrs C, Dickens at least was always by his side with unwavering loyalty, happy to listen to his impassioned arguments, head tilted to the side with attentive curiosity. And then he would be off chasing a squirrel or waiting like an open-mouthed crocodile for a scrap of food to fall from the table, and his silliness would chase away Leonard’s worries with cheer.

So he sings _All Things Bright and Beautiful_ a little louder, and always saves his last sausage, and lets Dickens on the settee when Mrs C has left for the night. Because that dog’s love was one of the most precious things Leonard had ever known, and he would work every day to be the person Dickens thought he was.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my beloved bichon Pebbles, mummy loves you <3


End file.
